Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatuses for detecting and containing leakage or overflow of a fluid-filled device. More specifically, the present invention relates to integral and/or portable, easy-to-install apparatuses for detecting fluid received from a fluid-filled device, activating audible and/or visual alarms, and directing fluid to a predetermined drainage area to prevent damage to areas surrounding the fluid-filled device. The present invention also facilitates testing of fluid-filled devices.
Many systems and methods have been created to prevent water damage caused by water heater leaks. Many such systems and methods have been created to shut off the flow of supply water to a water heater upon the occurrence of a leak. In its most simplistic form, such systems include a receptacle for containing the leaked water and a mechanism for activating shut-off of the water supply. One such system includes a pan placed underneath a hot water heater such that the entire water heater is located within or above the periphery of the pan. The pan is equipped with a float switch designed to generate an electronic shut-off signal whenever the float rises above a predetermined level due to water accumulation in the pan. The generated electronic shut-off signal then actuates solenoid valves located in the water and gas supply lines causing them to close and, thereby, shutting off the water and gas supply to the hot water heater. Also, such systems may optionally include an overflow port or the like connected to a hose for removal of the water from the pan and a programmable message device such as a tape recorder to alert a user that there has been a leak in the system. Other similar systems may include a commercially available alarm in lieu of a programmable message device.
Similarly, other water heater leak protection systems have been created having a platform for the water heater in the center of the pan. The platform elevates the water heater with respect to the pan to prevent damage to the water heater during an overflow situation. In one such system, a float switch and a pump are included within a housing located in the interior of the pan. The base of the housing includes an opening through which water may enter to activate the float switch when a leak occurs. In turn, the float switch simultaneously actuates a shut-off valve attached to the water supply line to shut off the water supply and activates a pump to remove the water from the pan. The water may be pumped through a hose to a sewer or drainage system.
Yet another water heater leak protection system includes a water heater jacket that surrounds at least a portion of the water heater. Upon the occurrence of a water leak, as detected by a moisture sensor located between the water heater tank and water heater jacket, the moisture sensor transmits a disconnect signal to a water heater jacket control system. This disconnect signal prevents the heating element from heating the water contained in the water heater tank. The control system additionally initiates closing of a solenoid valve to prevent supply water from entering the water heater tank.
Another such system having a moisture sensor is designed to detect water leaked by water heater systems, but may also be used to detect leaks in a sink, air conditioning unit, washing machine, or toilet. In some such systems, upon the occurrence of a leak, one or more moisture sensors transmit a wireless signal to a wireless transceiver. The transceiver then transmits a second wireless signal to an alarm or telephone system that alerts the system user that a leak has occurred. The leak detection system may optionally include a shut-off valve that shuts off the water supply to the water-filled device via wireless actuation of the shut-off valve.